


those feelings untold

by V_itium



Series: our Fates rewritten [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Beatrix is having a good time, Bloom is discovering new sides of herself, Canon Compliant, Endgame Bloom/Stella, F/F, For the most part, Making Out, One Shot, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, Stella is working through her issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_itium/pseuds/V_itium
Summary: Sky’s words have a way of working their way into her head and staying there for hours, even days, instilling doubt and contempt. Stella is forced to do some self-reflecting and tries to come to terms with her feelings for Bloom and the way she’s treated her. Meanwhile, Bloom and Beatrix sneak out together, getting closer in the process.
Relationships: Bloom/Beatrix (Fate: The Winx Saga), Bloom/Stella (Fate: The Winx Saga), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Series: our Fates rewritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155248
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	those feelings untold

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm making a series out of my one shots, I have two more planned for episodes 5 and 6. This is set in episode 4 right after Sky and Stella talk. The title has changed from Open your mind to this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Once again Sky’s accusations keep playing out in her mind, over and over again. No matter what she tries, she can’t stop thinking about what her boyfriend... ex-boyfriend, said. Does she really treat other people the same despicable way her mother treats her? She knows she has an attitude, she can be catty, but is she cruel and controlling just like her mother, the Queen? 

When she passes Riven he offers her a pitying look. He drives her crazy, acting like a total pretentious jerk 24/7 and then turning around, pretending to care about others, as if he was smart, as if he didn’t make mistakes, as if he was a good person.

“What?” She snarls, “does the neighbourhood jerk wanna give me some oh-so-useful advice?”

He sneers back at her. “You keep proving that the apple never falls far from the tree. Fucking psycho.” 

In a fit of anger, she flips him off. It’s pretty uncharacteristic for her, but she’d rather channel her anger this way than lose control of her powers. Again. Besides, Riven deserves to be flipped off more often.

Stella holes up in her room. She wants to be angry at Bloom, wants to be jealous because her boyfriend, no, it’s ex-boyfriend now, is clearly more invested in Bloom than he ever was in his relationship with Stella. It makes her wonder if she’s unlovable, after all, her mother wasn’t very invested in their relationship either and her roommates don’t seem to be all too interested in a relationship with her either. Although, she has been bratty towards them, a bit. It must be her fault then. It’s her fault the people around her are not keen on relationships with her, it’s because of the way she behaves. It must be, there’s no other explanation. 

The realisation feels like a boulder crushing her and suddenly breathing is a lot harder than it was before. Tears start to pool in her eyes, stinging when she doesn’t wipe them away fast enough. And yet, there is one thought making her feel even worse: Bloom being in danger.

She recalls Sky’s words over and over, unsure why they won’t leave her alone (just like his accusations), unsure why she is so worried over Bloom’s safety. It’s not like they’re friends, they’ve hardly talked, except for a few words here and there, every now and then. The most they’ve talked was when she helped training Bloom and at the party, when Bloom was tipsy and flirty and overall incredibly confusing. A Bloom that hasn’t resurfaced since then, instead Bloom has gone back to being shy and somewhat of a pushover (and a pain in the ass, but she never really stopped being one – even when she was tipsy). 

And for a reason Stella can’t name – or doesn’t want to, because she’s not ready to delve into the hypothetical existence of feelings for the fire fairy – she misses the way Bloom acted that night. Maybe one day, one day when she doesn’t feel unlovable, she might explore the idea of Bloom liking her, the way she (hypothetically) does.

Hypothetical feelings for Bloom.

It sounds absurd to her, but she knows that one way or another she has come to care for her roommate. Against her better judgement she has started considering the girls in this dorm as friends and it’s normal to worry about your friends’ safety. 

So her being worried sick about Bloom is a completely normal, platonic reaction. There is nothing romantic about it, she’s just a gal being worried for her pal. She should probably look for Bloom then, likely the girl is back in the forest somewhere, doing something stupid, taking useless risks to find out more about her origins – not that she blames her.

It doesn’t mean that as her friend she has to let her be reckless though, no, as her friend she should stop her from endangering herself. At least she thinks so.

Her mind made up to search for Bloom and make sure the fairy is safe, she grabs a nearby bag and heads out of their dorm, only to stop dead in her tracks when she finds one of her mother’s butlers standing in front of the door, hands neatly resting on top of each other and expression stoic.

“It’s time to depart, princess Stella.”

//

When Beatrix asks: “What are you waiting for?” Bloom feels like her heart is going to pop out of her ribcage. She feels even more excited than she did on her first day at Alfea. And when Beatrix says: “I know how to do a lot of things”, looking smug and seemingly enjoying Bloom’s admiration, Bloom thinks that maybe, just maybe this excitement is related to the fact that it’s Beatrix she’s sneaking off with, Beatrix whose fingers trail down her cheek, who eyes her with burning intensity. Beatrix, whose hand is resting on her thigh as they drive along the empty road. Beatrix whose lips are pressed against her neck in short, teasing kisses when they arrive at their destination, engine still running, overshadowing Bloom’s shallow breathing.

“You look so good kitten.” Beatrix whispers, teeth grazing Bloom’s jaw, nipping at the skin every now and then. “You should wear more leather, it’d suit you.” 

Bloom has trouble focusing on her words, too enraptured by the way Beatrix’s lips and teeth feel on her skin, too enraptured to realise she’s wondering whether Stella would also like if she wore more leather. 

For a little while, Beatrix keeps on nibbling at her skin, moving her focus to her neck and collarbones, until bending over feels too tiresome. She climbs over the gap between their seats and settles on Bloom’s lap with surprising ease. Her hands take a hold of Bloom’s jaw, tilting her head up before connecting their lips in lazy kiss.

The kiss turns a bit more heated when Beatrix adds tongue and teeth to the mix, when Bloom moans into Beatrix’s mouth and jerks her hips. That’s when Beatrix breaks the kiss and grins at her, licking her teeth in a bold show of arrogance – a sight Bloom realises she likes a lot. 

With one elbow propped against the door, head resting in the palm of her hand and a smug smile dancing on her lips, she tucks a stray strand of hair behind Bloom’s ear. “Come on, I said I’d show you Aster Dell.”


End file.
